


A Kiss Says it All

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-11
Updated: 2009-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: first kiss





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

“What the hell Jared” Jensen’s voice yelled across the lot.

 

They had been filming the latest eppisode of Supernatural, and lately there had been a weird kind of vibe between the two of them.

 

There had been uncomfortable silences, long looks, that when caught, were quickly diverted.

 

They would be standing impossibly close for no reason, fingers brushing agaisnt each other, up untill they would notice, then hands were pulled back like they burned themselves.

 

Jared sped up his pace as he could hear Jensen following him “Jared, wait the fuck up” Jensen’s voice came from behind him.

 

But Jared had no intention of stopping and facing Jensen, fuck he had nearly kissed him, he had nearly kissed his very male, very straight co-star, who was now, by default, following him to his trailer.

 

Jared pulled open the metal door and stepped inside, slamming the door shut behind him.

 

His frazzled mind not remembering to turn the little latch that would actually LOCK the door.

 

Before he knew it he was being pressed against the wall of his trailer by 175 pounds of pissed off Texan.

 

“What the fuck Jare, you never just walk away from me” Jensen said, a furious look on his face.

 

Jared looked down at his hands, afraid to meet Jensen’s eyes “look, just… leave me alone for a few ok” he pleaded, finaly looking inot green eyes.

 

“No” Jesen refused “no way, we’re talking this out, right now!” he demanded and he pushed Jared down onto the couch.

 

“Now, you tell me what the hell has been wrong with you for the past couple of days?” Jensen asked, his tone had softened somewhat.

 

Jared looked at his friend, his I’m-so-hopelessly-in-live-with-you male friend.

 

“it’s nothing Jen” Jared tried to play it off as nothing but Jensen wouldn’t buy it “don’t mess with me Jared, I’ve known you for a long tie and I know when there’s somethingwrong with you” Jensen said “you’ve been strung tighter then a bow the last week”.

 

Jared placed his hands in his lap, anything to keep from reaching out to run his hands through that soft looking hair.

 

Jensen’s hand cupped Jared’s face as he tilted it towards his own, Jensen looked into the troubled eyes of his friend “Jare” he whispered softly “please tell me what’s wrong”.

 

Jared looked into Jensen’s eyes, loving the emotion there, Jensen had the most expressive eyes he had ever seen, so wide and green.

 

Jared’s eyes searched Jensen’s face, seeing nothing but trust and concern there and he swallowed, Jensen was so beautiful that it alsomst hurt to look at him, but at the same time he couldn’t keep his eyes off of Jensen.

 

He slowly reached out his hand and cupped Jensen’s face, his thumb softly caressing the soft skin of Jensen’s cheek.

 

Green eyes closed and a soft sigh was heard, then green eyes opened again and Jensen smiled softly “you know you can tell me anything right?” he told Jared as he vupped the back of Jared’s neck, squeezing comfortingly.

 

At the look on Jensen’s face, Jared’s brain flew out the window.

 

He lifted his other hand and encircled Jensen’s face with them, he slowly leaned forward and brushed his lips across Jensen’s.

 

Jared could feel Jensen’s breath hitch, he decided to go for it, this probably being his on and only chance to find out what Jensen tasted like.

 

Jared pressed his lips to Jensen’s just that little bit harder, grabbing the back of the shorther mans head, running his fingers through the short and spiky hair, that felt so silky to the touch.

 

Jared opened his mouth and ran his tongue along those plush lips, coaxing them to open underneath the soft presure of his tongue.

 

Almost having a heart atack when Jensen complied and parted his lips, not wasting any time, Jared slid in his tongue and swiped it along Jensen’s.

 

A groan escaped Jared’s throat as Jensen grabbed the back of his neck and deepened the kiss, pressing his lips to Jared’s forcibly.

 

Tongues dance around each other, Jared let his hands roam Jensen’s strong back and he puled him in closer.

 

When Jared finaly pulled away he looked up at Jensen, somehow, Jensen had ended up in Jared’s lap and the older man smiled softly.

 

“’S about goddamn time Jared” Jensen whispered.


End file.
